Blizzard From Within/Plans Subpage
I set this subpage up for varied story plans, we can organize them later on the timeline subpage.- Wildy The Hares and the Squirrels get annoyed with the foxes for not choosing a side to help them out. There were a couple skirmishes with the foxes. At one point a small group of foxes were ambushed by the squirrels (I believe) and one of the foxes was a mother with a baby. The mother was killed but the baby was covered and hidden and therefore saved. Then one of the squirrels found the baby fox and decided to keep it for her own. She was raised by the squirrels but she was secretly growing bitter and angry at them/everyone. (She doesn't even like the Foxes . . . she thinks they were the cause of her troubles with the squirrels and soon hates everyone except herself) She starts feeding rumors, inciting horrors, and riling everyone up against each other. Soon troubles start like wildfires in the clans, between the clans, etc etc. and no one knows how it began. Kirby Foeseeker is a squirrel in his tribe who is feeling some of the worst backlashes of Vivien's secret doings. He doesn't know why and he doesn't know how these things are happening and he's concerned about it all. Jonellus Strongfoot and Frostbite Winterpaws are friends from the hare clan and they also start realizing something's up, and all these riots and rumors are from a hidden source. They discuss the troubles going on. By some chance the three clash in the middle of a blizzard, where they all got lost. Although the two hares and the squirrel would normally fight, they realize to survive the blizzard they're going to have to stick with each other. When they do, they realize that they all believe what they think about the clan troubles, and they decided rather than kill each other, they would search for the real root to their problems. They have to go about doing it, meeting with each other, etc etc without being caught. Laraza makes a side track and a setback. Frostbite/Jonellus see her giving information to the hare chieftain but they don't realize that's what she's doing and thinks she might be manipulating the chieftain. They quickly tell Kirby and the three of them resolve to try to corner Laraza. When they do, Laraza manages to convince them that she is a normal squirrel, like Kirby, and she has no idea what they're talking about. Frustrated the trio return to their clans and continue their efforts. This little delay has allowed Vivien to start the beginnings of what might be a huge war between the three of the clans. It comes to a head when Vivien tries to implant a rumor to Kirby himself, he suddenly realizes exactly what has happened and tries to tell the two hares about it, but Vivien realizes what he knows and captures him. He's held up while, under the influence of Vivien, the three clans take up arms and decide to go to war against each other. The two hares are also caught up in the battle but they realize that, despite everythng they were taught, the squirrels weren't bad, thanks to Kirby, and they decide to go find him and escape from everything. However, they accidentally stumble on Laraza, who was sneaking over to give information to the chieftain of hares for the battle. When they realize she's a spy, they tie her up and leave her to the mercy of the winter. Once again, she'd delayed them and the battle was going on in earnest. When the hares discover Kirby, trapped in some cage, with Vivien nearby watching the battle, there is a grand face-off, a fight, and the three are victorious. However, they still have to rush off and stop the war between the three clans and make peace . . .which is harder than they think. Category:Blizzard From Within Category:Collaborative Ideas